


Coffee for two with a pinch of magic

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Subtle implied attempted assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: This is a story about a man named Jason Todd who worked odd-jobs to earn a living.A man who visited a coffee shop located at the edge of town once every day.A man who was digging a hole in his pocket, but even then, couldn’t help it.A man who was completely smitten with the coffee shop owner’s oldest son.A man who fell in love.This is a story about a blooming romance that started at a coffee shop.But not one you expected.





	Coffee for two with a pinch of magic

Every few times a week, Jason would travel to the outskirts of the little town he lived in. Did all sorts of odd-jobs in order to keep himself fed, sheltered and clothed. Jobs like delivering products from one shop to the next. Even bartending or waiting, cleaning and the like. Anything that he was capable of he did just to earn enough money for himself and his roommate. It was tough but it was what he could do.

Whenever he traveled back to town, he’d pass by this coffee shop. A small coffee shop that sat just on the edge of town located on a slight hill. It was never there before but suddenly one day, it appeared out of the blue. Jason was perplexed but didn’t seem to think anything of it. 

The coffee shop was all by itself, surrounded by grass and trees, beautiful flowers blooming about. The building was painted a subtle white with accents of blues and yellows and greens. It was bright and colorful, yet not unpleasant. Instead, it was rather adoring. 

Jason would follow the pebbled path leading back into town that curved around the small hill. Every so often, Jason would try to peek through the windows lined through the front and sides of the coffee shop. He’d spot a few dark-haired men dressed in fitted white shirts adorned with an apron. He couldn’t quite see their faces but could only assume that they owned the shop. 

Every time he passed by, he’d get the urge to visit but never dared to enter. Felt a bit intimidated at the thought of entering a place that wasn’t well suited for him. 

However, his curiosity only continued to grow and he couldn’t lay it to rest. So one day, he sucked up enough courage, stared at the handle and stepped inside the coffee shop. Figured it couldn’t hurt and besides, maybe after a visit, he’d feel satisfied. 

The moment he stepped inside, he immediately felt at ease. The decor of the shop was welcoming, gentle and warm with bright colors. Turquoise eyes looked about, found that the place was mostly empty. He was sure it was open, saw the sign out front. Maybe they were in the back? 

Either way, he was already here so he wasn’t leaving. 

As he let the door fall shut, he heard the bell ring and it startled him. Jason looked up and found a bell connected to the door, probably an indicator that someone was here. He was surprised he didn’t hear it at first, was probably too deep in thought. 

Within seconds, he heard shuffling and his eyes snapped to where the noise came from. Behind the counter, there was a long blue curtain that draped down like a door. The curtains were pulled back and out came a young man. 

Jason felt his heart stop for a brief second, his breathing coming to a halt as his eyes met that man. Was so shocked he was sure he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

 _Shit._ If he knew there was such a beauty at this coffee shop, he would have visited a lot sooner. 

Sapphire eyes blinked at Jason, like he was confused for a moment before a pretty smile fell upon his lips. It was so bright it was almost blinding. “Welcome,” he greeted and wow, his voice was silky and smooth. It was music to his ears. 

Jason almost swooned, _almost_. He couldn’t resist the beauty of this man. It was as if he came directly out of a fairy tale. With his luscious black hair that gently framed his face and complimented his golden skin. Blue eyes so bright and clear like the ocean Jason had once seen. His smile was pretty with his pearly white teeth. A body that looked like he was sculpted by the Gods because despite his clothing, Jason could tell he was well built. 

The man was dressed in a fitted white dress shirt adorned with a black vest. He had on khaki pants and a black apron tied around his waist and shiny black shoes. He was so well dressed in comparison to Jason and it made him feel self-conscious, but he tried to not let it bother him. 

Still smiling, the man introduced himself. “I’m Richard but I go by Dick.” Well that was an odd nickname and Jason wasn’t expecting it. 

Jason was still a bit flabbergasted but he quickly recovered. “I’m J-Jason.” He almost forgot his name for a moment but thank god he remembered. 

“This is your first time here right? I’ve never seen you before,” Dick said as he made a hand gesture at Jason, guiding him to sit at the counter. Jason followed suit and drifted towards the counter, slipping onto one of the stools. 

Looking around the coffee shop, the space was well used. On one side was the coffee bar with stools set up around the counter for customers to sit at if they wanted to chat with the baristas or watch them work. To the other side were the tables that looked to sit around two to four guests per table. They were lined along either side of the walls, creating a divide in the middle. One side had large windows that overlooked the beautiful garden in front of the shop, a perfect view for an afternoon break. 

Jason heard Dick clear his throat and sucked in a nervous breath before he turned to look at the young man who was staring right back at him. His eyes were sparkling with interest and there was a slight tilt to his lips. 

“So Jason,” he said with a soft smile. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Um—not sure?” Jason wasn’t a coffee drinker, didn’t exactly have the funds to afford it. Well, he did but much preferred splurging on food when he could. 

“ _Oh._ Would you like a recommendation?” Dick searched behind the counter and pulled out a menu, holding it towards Jason. 

Leaning forward slightly, Jason glossed over the menu. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head, couldn’t quite understand the coffee lingo. It was all foreign to him. 

“Uh—sure. What do you recommend?” Jason asked and peered up at Dick. Figured it would be much better for a barista to choose for him. 

“Um, let’s see…do you like your coffee sweetened?” Dick asked. 

Jason wasn’t the biggest fan of bitter coffee but he didn’t want to appear unmanly before Dick. Not that he thought he would care anyways. “I do. Just slightly.” 

Dick hummed aloud, deep in thought. “Maybe you’d like a café latte. Do you like it strong?” 

“Not too strong.”

“I think a café latte will do for you then.” 

Dick was being considerate and patient with him, asking him about his preferences which was something new to Jason. Not many bothered to deal with him in that way. Considering Jason was a street rat and came off as arrogant and brash. He also didn’t have the best wardrobe either but he was at least presentable. 

“I’ll get this started for you then,” Dick said and immediately started working on his drink. 

Jason watched Dick work in fascination. Eyes glued to the man as he tinkered with the machinery. The way he moved was like a dance, how he flowed from one step to the next, doing everything meticulously. Took his time as he created the perfect little coffee concoction. Dick's blue eyes were full of concentration, completely focused on the task at hand. It wasn't a long process and before he knew it, Dick was finished.

He poured the mixture into a white porcelain cup adorned with tiny little robins. He paired it with a matching plate before he carefully placed the drink in front of Jason. 

Jason blinked down at the cafe latte before him and could see a fluffy layer of foam. "Um—“ Jason started and then paused to look at Dick who was watching him intensely. Seeming to realize he was maybe being a bit too into his space, he leaned away. 

"Try it," Dick said eagerly. 

Jason wasn’t exactly excited about the idea of Dick watching him but he rolled with it anyways. He looped his fingers around the handle and gently lifted the cup. Jason blew puffs of air softly to cool down the hot drink. Bringing his lips to the edge of the cup, he tilted it and took a sip. 

It tasted... _great_. It was creamy and flavorful with a nice roast and a hint of vanilla. 

Jason sighed contently as he took another sip.

There was a wide grin on Dick's face. “You like it?” 

Jason nodded his head as he looked at him and could feel his lips pulling into a smile. “Yeah. It’s good.” 

“That’s—that’s good to hear. I’m glad,” Dick said, smile sweet and propped an elbow on the counter, resting his cheek in his hand. 

Jason felt put on the spot as he was being stared at intensely by Dick. He tried to tear his eyes away but there was really nowhere else to look. No one was in the shop besides the two of them. Seriously, where were all the guests? The other employees? Jason knows that Dick wasn't the only one since he'd seen others when he'd pass by. 

Unsure of what to do or say, Jason just drank his coffee in relative silence as Dick watched him. Their eyes were locked on one another and as much as he wanted to break it, it was hard. So instead, he settled for just awkwardly staring back. Thankfully, Dick decided to break the silence. 

“So—“ Dick started and ran a hand through his hair. “Where are you from?” 

“I’m from here," Jason answered. 

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense.” 

“Yeah. Born and raised. You just moved here right?”

Dick nodded his head and started fidgeting around like he was maybe nervous. “Yeah. I—I mean, my family and I just moved here a little while ago.” 

“Ah. From where?” Jason asked as he slowly sipped at his coffee.

“Um—someplace you probably don’t know.” Dick answered hesitantly. 

Jason found that a little odd. Even if he didn’t know it wouldn’t hurt to mention but it didn’t bother him so he just shrugged his shoulders. “I see.”

“Yeah. What area do you live in?” Dick asked and started tugging at his apron. 

Jason didn't want to say since he lived on the borderline of where the slums were. “Just north of town. I sometimes walk by here,” Jason explained and set his cup down. He realized that he was drinking way too fast and wanted to extend his stay a bit since Dick and him were having a conversation. He wanted to get to know him more so decided to slow down his intake. 

“Oh. That’s—that’s good. Also, I don't want to be rude but you didn't..." Dick said as he trailed off his thoughts. 

Jason picked up at what he was trying to get at. “Come in? I didn’t feel like it until today.” It came off harsh but it was the honest truth. Jason was worried if he should have said that a little nicer, sugar-coat it or something but Dick didn't look offended. Actually looked happy. 

“Well I'm glad you decided to visit today.” There was a slight color to Dick's cheeks, a gentle pink spreading across. 

Jason felt an arrow shoot straight at his heart. Ugh, Dick's smile was so bright and warm, it made Jason feel all weird inside in many ways. 

"I was curious so I checked it out," he said and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Acted as if the idea hadn't been bothering him for some time. “By the way, your family works here too right?" 

“Yeah. They’re currently at home but should be here shortly.” 

“Oh. So you’re usually in first?” 

Dick smiled and nodded. “We’re all usually here at the same time. Just some things occurred back at home so they had to take care of it.”

“Ah,” Jason replied. Good to know that Dick wasn’t the only one running the show. It’s not like he minded but at the same time, he did because it was a little intimidating being alone and in the presence of someone so good-looking. 

The conversation slowed and Jason finished the last bits of his coffee and set his empty cup down. He pushed it back over the counter and Dick kindly took the porcelain and brought it to the sink. 

“How much was it?” He asked as he was about to grab his wallet. 

Dick put out a hand and shook his head. “On the house.” 

“What?” Jason questioned, felt a little skeptical about that answer. He wasn't judging him based on his looks was he? 

“It’s a treat for first time guests,” Dick explained, trying to diffuse the situation. He must have seen how stiff Jason had gotten. “Just to see how you liked our coffee.” 

Jason was a tad skeptical but Dick looked sincere enough so he went with it. If he didn't have to pay he wouldn't pay. It helped with his wallet anyways. “Thanks I guess?” 

“Of course,” Dick said as Jason slipped off his chair and stood up. He patted down his clothes to get out the few wrinkles and kinks that accumulated. 

“I’ll be heading out then.” 

“Yeah.” Dick replied with a tight smile. “I hope you’ll visit us again.” 

“Sure. It was good,” Jason said just to be polite but he wasn’t sure if he would come again or not. 

Opening the door, he took one last glance at Dick, waved goodbye and left.

\----

Alright, so Jason lied when he said he wasn't going to come back because the next day, he found himself right back at the coffee shop. This time though, he and Dick weren't the only ones there.

The place was crawling with guests and seemed to be quite busy. Dick was behind the counter again today and joining him was a new face. A teenager with similar dark hair who Jason assumed might be his brother. 

The moment he stepped through the door, both heads snapped towards Jason and Dick's face immediately lit up. 

“Jason!’ he greeted. 

“Hey,” Jason waved lazily and slipped onto one of the empty stools at the counter. 

From the corner of his eye, Jason could feel the teen staring at him skeptically. "This the new guy you mentioned?" He asked Dick and rudely pointed at Jason. 

“That’s Jason. This is Tim by the way, my first youngest brother.” Dick introduced the teen and ruffled his hair. Tim huffed and slapped his hand away as he tried to tame his mess of a hair, but there was a grin on his face. He seemed slightly amused. 

“Right.” Jason said and tossed a polite smile at Tim who returned it. 

“So, you’re back,” Dick stated the obvious and Jason rolled his eyes. 

“As you can see,” he joked and Dick was grinning. "I am."

"Yeah. That's good. I was worried that you wouldn't come back," Dick said sounding a little saddened. Jason could clearly see them reflected in those gorgeous blue eyes and noticed how expressive he was. 

Jason didn't know what to say to that, surprised to hear that Dick actually wanted to see him again. "Yeah, no. The coffee was good so of course I'd come back," he said. He wasn't going to admit that it was because he wanted to see Dick again. 

"Yeah. Of course. I um—what would you like this time?” Dick asked, sounding a little flustered. The confidence he had yesterday had slightly disappeared. It didn't bother Jason though because Dick was still charming.

“I'll have the same." 

“Are you sure? You don't want to try something else?' 

“Nah. I’m good.” 

“Okay,” Dick said and then went off once again to fix up his drink. 

Since the shop had more occupancy than yesterday, Jason felt more at ease since it wasn't just the two of them. He let his eyes wander as he took in the scene, people watching as he waited for his drink. There were a few locals he noticed from town that were leisurely drinking coffee with friends. 

While his attention was preoccupied, he didn't realize that someone had slid up beside him. When he turned to look, he found a young boy with a scowl on his face, emerald eyes and dark hair. He was also dressed in the same outfit that Dick and Tim were wearing. 

Jason didn't say a word, just gave the boy a curious look and set his attention back on Dick who was bringing out his coffee. 

As Dick was setting the cup down, his smile faltered when he caught sight of the boy beside him. "Damian." 

“ _Tt_.”

“Aren't you supposed to be working?” Dick said and narrowed his sapphire eyes at the boy. 

“It’s boring,” Damian complained. "We should be able to use our—"

"Damian," Dick warned, tone deep and full of authority. The boy automatically shut up and clicked his tongue. The older man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head in disappointment. 

“Should have left him at home,” Tim muttered. 

“Drake,” Damian growled, ready to bite back. 

“Behave Damian,” Dick said and the boy just grumbled at the floor.

“I guess this is your youngest brother?” Jason piped in after watching the exchange. Damian, being the youngest, was probably spoiled. Hence, him being a brat. 

“Yeah,” Dick said and reached over to ruffle his brother's hair, earning an irritated growl. “He’s a bit of a brat so excuse that.” 

“Excused until further notice,” Jason joked and earned a kick to his shin. “Hey!” He said and glared at Damian who was smirking like he'd been victorious. 

“Damian…” Dick warned once more. “Be nice.” 

“Tt.” He clicked his tongue once again and leaned over on the counter. “I want a mocha.” 

“Make it yourself,” Tim spat. Jason could tell that there was tension between the two, probably fought a lot, but it wasn't anything unusual for brothers. 

“Make me!” Oh god, this boy sure was a brat as Dick had claimed him to be. 

Dick sighed heavily, walked around the corner and pinched his brother on the ear. “Damian, seriously, behave or Bruce is going to ground you.”

 _Bruce?_ Who was that? Another brother? 

As if this Bruce had heard them talking about him, the man in question, at least Jason assumed it was him, walked out from behind the back. Jason took notice that he was an older gentleman. Was way older than Dick, possibly in his 40s? While Dick looked to be in his early 20s. Tim about his teen years and Damian maybe 12 or 13. 

“What’s going on here?” The man questioned as he re-adjusted his vest.

“Father,” Damian called and Jason's turquoise eyes widened in surprise. 

Well that made a lot sense now that he thought about it. Bruce looked to be the age of a father so yeah, he was probably the father.

“Bruce, hey.” Strange, Dick wasn't calling him father like Damian did. Jason looked from one to the other then at all four of them. He realized that despite similar appearances, they didn't look alike at all. If anything, the color of their hair and their eyes were alike and only Damian was the one that looked the most like Bruce. 

Dick might have sensed the curiosity spinning around in his mind and spoke up. “Bruce adopted Tim and I. Damian is his biological son,” Dick explained and gently brushed against Jason as he returned to his place behind the counter. Jason could feel his touch against his arm, warm and tingly and it made his stomach flutter. 

Not good. _Not good at all._ He was totally falling hard. 

Bruce cleared his throat and rolled up his sleeves as he gestured at his son to get off the seat. Obediently, Damian obliged and followed after his father as they disappeared behind the blue curtains.

Dick exhaled softly and locked eyes with Jason. Despite his smile, his expression was a little tense and he looked worried and Jason wasn't sure why. “Sorry about that,” Dick apologized. “My family—they’re quite interesting right?” 

“As interesting as we can be,” Tim replied with a smirk. 

Dick threw him a dirty glare but yet, there was a bit of playfulness in his eyes. “So Bruce is our adoptive father and he has three sons, us. And we also have a sort of granddad, Alfred. He takes care of a lot of things and honestly, everything on our menu is his recipe. He’s the genius here.”

Speaking of said genius, another older man appeared from who knows where, surprising Jason when he just popped up beside him. "Whoa!" Jason exclaimed as he blinked at the older man quizzically. This man was definitely Alfred, seeing that there were wrinkles on his face and parts of his hair was graying. 

“ _Ah._ Ma—I mean, Dick,” Alfred greeted with a tip of his head. “Tim.” 

“Hey Alf,” Dick said. 

“Alfred.” 

“Boys, I believe you two are handling the front just fine?” 

Dick nodded. “Just dandy. We do have a few orders to deliver.” Dick pushed a tray of assorted drinks and pastries towards the man. 

“I will have it taken care of,” Alfred replied and lifted the tray with ease. Jason met his eyes for a brief moment and there seemed to be a glint of amusement behind that intense stare before Alfred made his way towards the guests. 

Dick chuckled, bright and sweet and Jason just wanted to hear that every day. “Don’t mind Alfred. He’s just a little…intimidating?” 

“I’d say extremely so. Always sasses back at us,” Tim added. 

“He does, but anyways,” Dick said and ignored his brother, turned his full attention to Jason. “Drink! Or else it’ll get cold," he pouted and urged Jason on. God, how could a grown man be so cute when pouting like a child?

“Yeah…I’ll do that.” Jason lifted his cup and sipped his coffee as he pondered about the mysterious family. The— _hm_ , he wasn’t sure what to refer to them as since they never gave him their last name. 

Either way, Jason enjoyed his coffee as he tried his best not to stare at Dick while he was working.

\-----

From then on, Jason made an effort to visit the coffee shop at least once a day unless he was busy with a job. Typically, the jobs didn't take a whole day to complete so whenever he had down time, he'd visit. Jason had to get his daily fix of seeing Dick's pretty face. Had withdrawals when he didn't. His best friend, Roy Harper, had called him crazy and yeah, maybe he was crazy but he couldn't help it. 

Jason was just helplessly in love. 

So much so, he was sort of going broke from all the coffee he was drinking. Dick was perceptive and had noticed that sometimes, Jason was being strange about making an order. He'd make up excuses or stutter his way through one. It must have clicked for him that Jason was struggling but he never called him out on it. Instead, Dick kindly told Jason that it was okay if he just wanted to hang out and not buy anything. 

He took it as pity at first but realized how sincere Dick was so he listened to him. It helped him a lot financially and honestly, it was nice to just go there to chat or even to just sit around and read a book. It was pleasant, relaxing and the place became Jason's tranquil moment. 

Though sometimes it wasn't always so serene. Not with his chaotic family around who had very colorful personalities. Each one of them were unique in their own right. Jason had also learned that their family name was Wayne though Dick and Tim carried their previous last names before they were adopted, making it— Grayson-Wayne and Drake-Wayne, respectively. 

Jason didn't mind their company per say, but sometimes he wanted them to just shut up. They could get rather loud and obnoxious, especially the two youngest brothers. They always bickered and Dick had to be the mediator. Though it was amusing to watch their interactions. Jason had grown fond of them and he hoped they liked him too seeing how chummy they had gotten over time. 

Their father, Bruce, was an interesting man. Not one of many words but he greeted Jason whenever he visited. Didn't even seem to mind that Jason would just drop by and loiter around without spending money. Just let him be as he spent time with his sons. Others would have kicked him out if he wasn't bringing any money to their shop. 

So yeah, Jason quite liked Bruce.

Alfred was basically the boss of the family. That man did everything and was the one person most of them listened to. Set them straight when they strayed off the beaten path a little bit. He was fun to converse with and highly intelligent, also loved serving tea and coffee with a side of sarcasm. 

Besides Dick, Alfred was probably Jason's favorite. 

Tim was—well, how should he put it? _A nerd._ He was smart for one but he loved to talk his mouth off when it was a topic he really enjoyed like mysteries. He loved solving mysteries and puzzles and thrived on that. Had quite a knack for them and sometimes they'd solve puzzles together.

Other than that, the kid needed to sleep. Always had bags under his eyes and according to Dick,  he barely slept and basically functioned off coffee. Was a damn caffeine addict. They tried to fix it but it wasn't going so well. 

So Tim? Jason liked him too.

The youngest, Damian was basically the brat. He was mean and brash, had a sharp tongue. Was not one to sugar-coat his words and said anything that came to mind. Mainly listened to Bruce and Dick when he felt like it. Always listened to Alfred because the old man was stern with him. Didn't listen to Tim though but that was to be expected, 

Despite his rudeness, Damian was sometimes enjoyable to be around. He never hid his true feelings and they always showed. It was also endearing watching him try to admit he liked something or that he was thankful. It was hilarious seeing how hard he tried to repress those feelings and then say them in a roundabout way. 

Damian wasn't bad and Jason didn't mind his company. 

Ah what the hell, he liked them all. Especially Dick.

Dick was, in a nutshell, beautiful. Everything about him was _beautiful_. His looks and those pretty blue eyes of his. That smile he gave that did all sorts of things to Jason. But above all else, his personality was the real winner. The man was charming and had a heart of gold. Dick was always kind and loved to help others, yet, could be stubborn when it came to things he disagreed with. He was no pushover and if someone was being aggressive, he wouldn't take it at face value. 

He loved to tell puns, like, real bad puns and laughed at his own jokes when no one else did. Dick also wasn't one to judge people based on their looks or status which was a positive in Jason's books. 

How could Jason not fall completely in love with him? 

But even though he was in love, he couldn’t really do anything about it. Jason wasn’t suited for Dick and he was sure the man didn’t like him. Was only nice to him just because he was a customer or only liked him as a friend. 

It didn't help that they were getting closer with how often they talked or that sometimes they'd go on casual walks together or have tea time at the shop. It got his hopes up but Jason knew better than to think there would ever be anything else. 

It was still nice though, but at the same time, it was frustrating.

So Jason went to his best friend, roommate and basically brother, for advice. It wasn't exactly the most helpful advice because he gave him the answer that Jason had been thinking of. 

“Jason, _listen_. You need to be real here. Dick looks like a damn _prince_. I’m sure he’s not but look at the man, he’s like, _prince charming_ ,” Roy said as he slammed his beer stein onto the wooden table. "And you're like, not."

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend, knew that he wouldn't be so nice about it. Didn't help that he was drunk as hell either. They decided to enjoy themselves for the night at a bar after having earned some extra cash for a job well done.

“Gee Roy, thanks for the encouragement. And you don't think I already know that? I'm not fucking blind."

“Then don't bother trying because you won't get anywhere," Roy slurred. 

Jason groaned and exhaled loudly. He ran a hand down his face and rubbed at his eyes. For being his friend, he sure was a downer. “You're supposed to cheer me up! Not admit to it."

“Just had to let you know straight up.” Roy grinned like he didn't even understand what Jason was telling him and waved down the bartender for another drink.

Jason sighed in frustration and chugged his beer, hoping it would help drown away his sorrows. He was stuck in a dilemma on whether he should do anything or not. He liked Dick, really liked him but was it worth risking their friendship? _Maybe._ Sometimes his feelings couldn't be contained and he just wanted to blurt it out. Other times his stomach would churn and a wave of anxiety would hit him. Making him want to vomit just at the thought of Dick rejecting him. 

No matter which route he went, it was all bad so Jason decided that he won't say anything. That he'll just settle for being his friend. It was better than losing him and making things awkward between them. 

It wasn't his fault that he was born under poor conditions and had fairly low self-esteem. At least, in the aspect of romance. He didn't care for other things and wouldn't give two shits about what others thought of him. But Dick, he was special. 

His father abandoned him and his mother passed away early on. He was left to fend for himself and luckily found Roy early on in life. They automatically clicked and watched each other's backs. Did everything together which is why he's consider his brother. Though he could be annoying and useless at times. 

Like right now. 

"Roy, you are just the most unhelpful person ever," Jason mumbled, moping. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. _Fuck._ I just really like him." 

"Then do it." 

"Dude, you just told me not too." 

"Then don't?"

"Oh my fucking god. You are the worst." 

Roy just burst into laughter and Jason realized he was gone off the deep end. Figured he shouldn’t have asked him while he was drunk. Even though what he said was probably the truth. Still, annoying. 

“Alright. Think we’re done here.” Jason struggled as he tried to pry Roy's hands off the mug because the idiot just wouldn't let go. It took a few times but he finally succeeded. Paid their tab and dragged the drunkard out of the bar and back home.

\----

“Hey guys,” Jason greeted as he entered the store and paused for a moment when he saw the expression on their faces. Something felt off and there was a bit of stiffness in the air. It felt as if everyone was on edge.

“Oh. Jason,” Tim muttered like he'd just noticed Jason walking in. It was a delayed reaction when the teen was usually quick to say hello when he saw Jason unless he was tired to death. 

Jason eyed the family suspiciously as he took a seat at his usual spot at the counter. Turquoise eyes surveyed the area and he took note that Bruce and Tim were working the front while Alfred was on service. Damian on the other hand was not even he— _oh wait._ He was huddling in the corner of the shop. The boy was sitting on a chair with knees pressed to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. His once green eyes were dark and his brows were furrowed together even more so than usual. He looked extremely upset and Jason wasn't sure why. 

Actually, all of them looked upset and Jason could feel the distressed mood lingering in the air. Tim's lips were pulled into a tight line and he was fumbling around at the coffee bar when he'd usually be so meticulous with his work. Bruce looked like he was about to snap any moment and just might. Jason had been around them enough to be able to read them and he knew there was something wrong. 

It might have to do with the fact that Dick wasn't there when he usually was.

It was probably a bad idea to ask but he had to. "Where's Dick?" The moment those words slipped past his lips, everyone's shoulders stiffened and the mood in the air intensified. Bruce's expression darkened and Jason caught Tim dropping a spoon to the ground from the corner of his eye, a mistake he rarely made. 

 _Weird._  

Something was definitely wrong. 

“He’s—“ Bruce's voice cracked. Like, actually cracked and never once had Jason experienced that. The man realized his odd tone and cleared his throat. “He’s a little under the weather.”

“ _Oh._ Is he okay?” Jason asked, didn’t think that Dick could ever get sick seeing how healthy he constantly was.

“Yeah. He’s fine. He’s just resting at home.” Jason got the sense that Bruce might be lying even though he said it with confidence. He wasn't sure why he felt like it was just a cover. Though it made sense seeing how worried they all were. Colds could get severe. 

"Well, I hope he gets better then," Jason said and prayed that Dick would be just fine. 

Maybe they were just being overly worried and it was nothing.

\------ 

Alright. Maybe Jason wasn't just seeing things because when he came by the next day, Dick still wasn't around and the family was tenser than anything. 

He could still be sick but that wouldn't warrant them to behave like this. Jason only stuck around for a little while before he left.

\-----

From just his observations, Jason concluded that something must have happened to Dick because on day four, the whole family looked intensely worried and they were on edge. 

If looks could kill, he'd already be dead by Damian's murderous glare. 

"Uh hey," Jason said and Damian threw him a dirty scowl. Tim jumped right in to diffuse the situation. 

"Hey Jason." 

"Dick still sick?" Jason asked cautiously and heard Damian growl at him, muttering words under his breath that Jason couldn't quite understand or hear. 

"Yeah...he is." That didn't sound very convincing. 

"Oh. I hope he gets better than." 

"Yeah...same." Tim mumbled and exhaled heavily as he turned away to continue his work.

Jason was starting to think this whole sick thing was a ruse to cover up something more extreme. Tim and Damian looked angry and Alfred was worried as hell. Bruce wasn't even around today and honestly, if Dick was that sick, they should have just closed up shop to care for him or leave someone behind. 

Something was up. Jason didn't know what but he was going to find out one way or another.

\----

So apparently Dick wasn't the easiest person to track news about because he couldn’t find a single clue. No one in town seemed to know much about Dick or the Wayne family in general. Just knew that they moved here a while ago and that they own a coffee shop. 

Besides that, no one knew anything else. Not even where they lived which sucked a great deal because Jason was hoping he could maybe verify if Dick was home or not. Four days of no show was worrying to him. 

Maybe he should just expect the worst to happen. Like, maybe Dick was deathly sick, which would be heart-breaking for Jason. Or on a lighter note, he was maybe taken. Captured by some crooks in town since there were quite a lot who dabbled in shady business. Jason knew which crowds to stay out of and didn't associate with them. 

Either way, he didn't have the slightest idea of what could have happened to Dick and only the family knew but he didn't want to ask and they didn't seem like they'd want to tell him. So Jason set out to randomly search around for Dick, looking for anything suspicious in town since he knew it inside and out. 

Though he probably had the shittiest luck ever because he came up with nothing. Was about to give up when he caught word of strange incidents happening outside of town, in the woods that surrounded them. 

Jason figured it was worth a try so he set out to search the forest the next day during sunset. That's when he struck gold. 

He ventured through the woods carefully in hopes of finding any suspicious activity. He knew that some criminals hid out here due to more coverage and privacy, so the townspeople stayed indoors at night. 

Jason knew he was risking his life but he was strong enough to fight anyone off, had a knife on him as well. He'll fight to his death if he had to. If there was a chance that Dick was out here, he had to find him. 

As he wondered about the thick forest, swerving around trees and bushes, he spotted something in the distance. Something blue that didn't quite blend in with the rest of the scenery. 

The closer Jason got, the clearer the image became. There was a person dressed in a midnight blue cloak, their entire body hidden beneath the fabric. 

"Hey!" Jason called and immediately, the figure froze and slowly turned around to look at Jason. 

Turquoise eyes widened in shock when the familiar face came into view and quickly, he rushed towards the stranger. 

 _“Dick?_ ” he breathed and crouched beside the man. 

“ _Jason?_ " Dick gasped, surprised. "What are you doing here?” He asked, a confused expression on his face. 

“Looking for you. Are you—” Jason paused and swiftly did a once over of Dick. Anger welled within his chest at the state the man was in. “ _Shit._ What happened?” 

Dick was heavily injured, covered in cuts and bruises in multiple places. Part of his lower lip was busted and there was a bit of dried blood accumulating on the cut. A deep shade of purple colored his cheek, neck bruised with fingerprints and his outfit was disheveled with cuts and tears. Like someone had attempted to strip him but he struggled and fought back. Dick was also clutching his left ankle. 

“Is your…” 

Dick sighed and nodded. “Yeah. It's broken. I was kidnapped and well, got sort of beaten up a bit.” 

“ _A bit?_ ” Jason exclaimed as if he was offended. “That's not a bit.” He snarled, angry that Dick was brushing it off so easily. He brought a hand to his leg and gently touched it, trying to assess the damage.

Dick winced from the pain and tried to hold it in as he moved his hand away. One could see that it was possibly sprained or broken, with how swollen and bruised it was. 

“God damn Dick. How did you even escape like that?” 

“I'll tell you later. But we need to go!” Dick said with urgency. "They know I escaped so we have to move." Jason wanted to ask more questions but let it slide and swiftly moved to Dick's aid. He slipped an arm around his waist, and slowly hoisted Dick to his feet. The man clung to his neck, tried to balance himself, but it was difficult. 

Loud footsteps and shouting could be heard in the distance and Jason knew he had to move or they'll be caught. But he wasn't sure how far they would make it considering Dick could barely walk, was just hopping along with one foot while Jason supported him. 

Unfortunately they couldn't escape and got ambushed up ahead. There was a group of men waiting, large and burly, sneering at them haughtily.

Jason groaned. This was going to be a tough situation to get out of. _If_ he could get out of it. 

“Thought you could run from us eh?” One of the men asked, who Jason assumed was probably the leader. He stood out among the others, was better dressed and kept, carried an air of authority. 

Jason felt Dick tense beside him, eyes narrowing at his kidnappers. He exhaled softly and clicked his tongue before he smirked at them. 

“Well I managed to get out," he stated and why the hell was he trying to pick a fight? Not that Jason minded because he thought it was _hot_. 

"Oh yeah? It was only a matter of time before we found you anyways. You can't get far with that leg of yours," he laughed, grinning wide as the others joined in with him. 

Jason's anger crawled within his chest, hands balled into tight fists. Was ready to punch any of them in the face if they so much as touched Dick again. 

"Now, how about you hand him over and I'll let you off free?" The man asked and directed his attention to Jason.

Jason grit his teeth at the disgusting fools. Like hell he was going to let them have Dick again. Who knew what the sick bastards wanted to do to him. What with the way they were looking at him, as if they wanted to ravish him. 

“How about you guys turn the fuck away?” Jason spat and knew he'd hit a nerve seeing how the expression on their faces changed. Grins replaced with anger. He might have just lit the fire. 

“Jason…” Dick whispered in a low voice. “ _Don't._ ” 

“Don't worry. I'll take care of this.” Jason whispered back confidently. He may have been poor but he's a fighter. Had been fighting all his life and Jason was sure he could take on these five men. 

“I'll give you one more warning. Leave him or else we'll have to kill you.” Not like it's the first time someone threatened to kill Jason. 

“Why don't you just try?” He taunted and watched as the man cracked his knuckles. 

“You asked for it,” and glanced at his men, ordered, “Get him boys,” and the group of men approached them. 

Jason quickly dislodged himself from Dick and gently pushed him off to the side. The man wasn't prepared and collapsed to the ground roughly. Jason heard him cry in pain but he didn't have the time to look as someone was running towards him with a knife. All he knew was that he needed to get Dick out of harm's way.

Jason swiftly dodged the knife, knocked it out of the man's hand as another slipped up from behind him, threw a punch that barely missed his cheek. Jason swiveled on his feet and returned the missed punch to the gut. He doubled over, clutched his abdomen as he winced from the force. 

Jason fended off the attacks as best as he could, dodging and blocking as they came at him full force. It was difficult to keep up and he was barely making it out alive. The punches hurt and Jason was taking more of a beating then they were. 

He was too confident and was caught off guard when a powerful hit connected with his cheek, causing him to lose his balance. The pain spread across his face, throbbing. It fucking hurt, but he had to pull through. _He had to._ Had to protect Dick. 

As his mind was swimming, vision blurring from the impact, he felt a kick at the pit of his stomach. Jason groaned loudly, coughed up some spit as he choked.

God, maybe he wasn't going to get out alive. The main player hadn't even used his own hands yet, was too busy watching his men beating Jason.

Jason was running out of stamina, his breath shortening and his whole body ache. His punches didn't deliver the same amount of strength as they had at the start and he was losing the battle. Everything hurt like a bitch and he could see blood at the tip of his knuckles. 

It became difficult to fight and maybe he should just whip out his knife instead. He thought about that and reached for the inside of his boots.

That's when he saw a light flicker before him. When he blinked again, eyes squinting, he noticed that all the men were lying on the ground, unconscious. He stared in confusion. 

What the fuck happened? 

One moment he was getting his ass kicked and the next, they were on the ground as if they were dead to the world. 

Oddly confused, he threw a glance back at Dick to check if he was okay or if he saw what happened. Instead, he found something else. 

In his hand was a stick. A stick that was pointing directly at him and it strangely resembled a wand. Like those fairy tales that he's read so much about.

Then something clicked in him. Was that a fucking magic wand? 

 _Wait._  

Jason was in danger. 

Then suddenly there was a flash of light. 

Then the bastards were down on the ground, unconscious. 

And Dick—Dick was holding a stick looking thing and had a worried expression on his face. 

Was Dick possibly a—?

 _No. No._ That's not real. There's no such thing as—or was there? 

Jason stared at Dick dumbfounded. His mind was a muddled mess and he couldn't think straight. Because really, what the fucking hell was happening? 

Was he dreaming? Did he get knocked unconscious and was now seeing things? 

“ _Uh_ _—_ ” he stuttered, disoriented. “I don't… _what?_ ”

Dick noticed the dazed look in Jason's eyes and exhaled heavily as he hid his maybe wand thing back inside of his cloak.

“...I'm a wizard,” he said in the lowest voice as possible, scared others might overhear him.

“ _Oh._ ” Jason was confused and couldn't comprehend anything. 

“...I'll tell you later. Could you just—could you take me home?” Dick looked exhausted now that Jason got a clear look at him. Could see the wrinkles between his brows, the dark bags under his eyes and how he was breathing heavily. 

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” Jason answered and dashed to his side. He turned to face his back against Dick and dropped to one knee. 

“What?” Dick blinked at his stance. 

“Get on.” Jason said. “You can't walk so I'll carry you.”

“ _Um._ I'm not sure if I want to.”

" _Come on_ Dick. Just do it," Jason urged. It would be much easier to carry him this way.

Dick was reluctant but went with it anyways. Carefully, he propped his hands on his shoulders and slowly stood up. Dick hooked his arms around Jason's neck as Jason slipped his hands beneath his legs and in one swift move, lifted him up. 

Dick securely wrapped his legs around Jason's waist as the man settled his hands on the underside of his legs, close to his butt so he could hold onto him firmly. He shifted a little to get Dick safely situated on his back. 

A soft sigh escaped from Dick, warm breath brushing tenderly against his ear. Dick rested his chin on the right of his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

A warmth seeped into Jason's cheeks and he smiled softly. "Of course."

\----

They didn't make it back to Dick’s, was too far to travel to under the darkened sky. He was running a small fever as well, the pain kicking in. It would be burdensome for him so Jason brought him back to his place. Thankfully Roy wasn't around, was probably out and about as he typically always was. 

Jason gently settled Dick down on the edge of his bed and checked him over. His cheeks were flushed and there were beads of sweat forming along his forehead. 

“Are you okay?” Jason asked as he swiped back his hair tenderly.

Dick nodded. “ _Fine._ Just a little cold and hot. Or I don't know. Going through a heat flash.” Dick mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jason pressed his brows in worry. “I'll be right back.” 

He searched around the room for a first aid kit and fresh clothes. Once he found all that he needed, he returned to Dick's side and noticed the man was burying his face in his hands. 

"Here," Jason said and handed Dick the pills and water. He squinted, groggy eyes staring at him briefly before he graciously took it. Next, Jason handed him the clothes and watched as Dick struggled to take off his own shirt. His hands were trembling and he kept failing at undoing the buttons.

Jason sighed and reached a hand to help him. "I can help?" he offered, felt self-conscious doing so. This wasn't how he imagined he'd be undressing him. 

Dick nodded and dropped his hands to his sides. "Thanks," he mumbled and his face grew a darker shade of red. 

"Uh huh," he replied nonchalantly as if it didn't bother him even though it did.

Jason undid the hook of his cloak and slowly let the blue fabric fall behind Dick, pooling around him. Next he worked at the buttons of his shirt and couldn't help but admire his beautiful skin, so golden and bright. He just wanted to mark him all over. 

Needless to say, his mind was running off track. He sucked in a breath and tried to refocus himself. Gently, he slipped the shirt off his shoulders, could feel the smoothness of his skin. This wasn't doing anything better for him and he hated it. 

When the shirt was off, Jason couldn't help but look at his defined muscles and abs. Fuck, they were gorgeous and he just wanted to run his hands all over it, feeling every inch of those muscles. 

What threw him off though was that they were slightly marked with bruises and cuts and he frowned at that. Pulling up his first aid kit, he dug through the box and found some ointments to treat the wounds. 

"Do you want me or do you want to do it?" Jason asked, searching Dick's eyes for an answer. 

"Um. You can do it." He answered shyly.

Well shit, Jason wasn't expecting this lucky chance. 

He pulled up a stool beside his bed and took a seat. Opening the cap of the tube, he squeezed out some of the cream and tenderly rubbed it onto the spots that needed attention. He got his wish of wanting to touch his skin but definitely not in the way he imagined. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dick wincing every time he irritated his wounds, felt his body twitch from his touch. He tried not to think about how sensitive Dick might be and how he'd react if Jason was touching him for other reasons. 

Yeah, don't think about it. 

Once he was done, he dressed him with a loose shirt, which Jason had to admit was quite appealing. 

Next was his pants and Jason was unsure if he should or shouldn't. He glanced at Dick and the man seemed to have understood where he was getting at and slowly tried to slip out of his pants.

Thank God he was wearing something decent, was actually in a pair of tight black boxers that wonderfully hugged his thighs. Jason couldn't help but admire his beautiful long and toned legs. Was blessing himself for this great fortune.

But he had to focus at the matter at hand and moved to treat Dick’s more important injury, his ankle. 

“I'm going to look at this." Jason said and Dick nodded his head. 

Slowly, he lifted his foot to rest on his thigh, heard Dick whimpering above him. 

“Sorry.” He apologized.

“Its fine,” Dick breathed heavily and hid his pain.

There was a huge swollen lump, colors of reds and purples mixing in to paint the hideous mound. Jason sucked in a nervous breath and tenderly pressed a hand to the spot and heard Dick gasp loudly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if it was broken or not." Jason was no doctor but he could tell that it was serious and just wanted to verify its current state.

"It's fine. Just—just bandage it up for now." Dick said. “I'll—Alfred will take a look at it.” 

“ _But."_

“It's fine Jason.” 

Jason wanted to argue that they should go to a doctor but the look Dick was giving him seemed final so he reluctantly gave in. It's not like any of the infirmaries were opened at this time of night anyway.

He addressed the wound, tending to it as best as he could. Created a brace to prevent him from twisting the ankle before he wrapped it in bandages.

Once done, he admired his handiwork and slowly got up from his seat as he gently placed Dick's foot on the stool. Jason then started propping pillows on his crappy bed so he could get Dick comfortably seated.

When he returned his attention to the man, bright eyes were staring back at him and he noticed the bruise on his cheek had changed colors. Jason hesitantly touched the purplish spot with the back of his hand. Dick grimaced but didn't move from his touch.

“Sorry. It's just—” Jason sighed, feeling frustrated. “They hurt you.”

Dick smiled softly. “Yeah. They uh—”

“They didn't do anything right?” Jason asked in worry, feared the worst for him.

But thankfully, Dick shook his head no and Jason all but breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel the tension in his shoulders dissipate. "Thank God," he said and swiped his fingers through Dick's luscious hair. "What happened?"

"Well, to put it shortly. These men had been bothering us or mainly me at the shop. They'd come by every so often and they were rude and disruptive. One of them, their leader, kept trying to ask me out but I said no. Did it repeatedly until Bruce just kicked them out," Dick explained as Jason listened to his story carefully, gently caressing his hair like it was nothing to him. But Dick had a pleasant expression on his face so he wasn't going to stop.

"So, they got mad and decided to capture me. Usually I'm careful but they caught me off guard," Dick huffed, disappointed in himself for falling into such a trap.

“That explains why the family looked tensed when I visited and you weren't there.” Not to mention, murderous. Jason was surprised he never encountered them during his time at the shop.

Dick nodded in agreement. “Those men, they thought I was well, _pretty_ ," he said and shrugged like it didn't mean anything to him. For fucks sake, he had to know he was pretty...right? "Thought they could sell me and tried to—well I wouldn’t let them and fought them off.”

“Explains those bruises.”

“Yeah. They _tried_ and one of them got really mad so he hit my leg with a bat.”

Jason was furious at what they had done to Dick. Just because they couldn't have their way didn't mean they had to force it upon him or hurt him to get him to obey.

He breathed slowly to calm down his rage. “So they roughed you up?” 

“Yeah.” Dick mumbled and shut his eyes for a brief moment, seemed pained at the thought.

Jason tenderly brushed a thumb against his cheek, trying to sooth his nerves. “How did you escape?”

Dick chuckled a little at that question. “Well. I told you I'm a wizard right?”

“Uh yeah. That part I need some more explaining.”

The corner of his lips curved into an amused smile. “My family are wizards and we moved here to start anew. I could have used my magic but I didn't want to be exposed. I had to wait for the right moment and used it when they weren't looking. But it was hard being chained up and with this injured leg.” Dick said and pointed at his bandaged ankle.

“But you just used it in front of me and them.” Jason looked at him with confusion, couldn't understand the thought behind his actions. If he wanted to protect his identity and family, why did he do it?

Dick sighed and the smile on his face turned into a frown. He looked troubled. “They were hurting you and I didn't want that so I had to help.”

“But you could have been exposed.”

Intense sapphire eyes met his gaze. “I know, but it's fine. It was dark and they were preoccupied. I'm sure they wouldn't have noticed.”

“ _Still!_ That was dangerous,” Jason argued, couldn't believe Dick would do it just for that reason. It was an important secret and one he shouldn't have risked. “Why did you risk yourself like that?”

Jason watched as a deep shade of red colored his cheeks and realized he was blushing. The expression on his face softened, and there was a tender touch hidden beneath his blue orbs.

“I like you.”

Jason blinked because he wasn't expecting that. _Not one bit._ Never once thought that there was a possibility that Dick would ever like him.

“You do?” He cautiously asked, to confirm his answer.

Dick nodded his head. “Yeah. Always have.”

“What?!" He exclaimed. "Since when?”

“ _Well._ Ever since I've seen you walking by our shop. I've been waiting for you to come in which is why I was a little over excited when you did. Sorry if I weird-ed you out." Dick explained sheepishly and shyly tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

“ _Oh._ ” Shit he did not expect this outcome.

“I know you like me too,” Dick said and Jason's jaw dropped in surprise. Dick wasn't holding back any information, threw it straight at Jason.

“What?” he blurted.

Dick just laughed at him, light and amused and Jason could just melt from his laughter. “Its obvious and you came every day.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I was waiting for you to make a move but you were too slow so I guessed I had to do it.”

Jason groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. Felt like he should have just taken a chance and done it. He collapsed beside Dick and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed that he'd been so easily read.

“I didn't think I had a chance," he mumbled, his voice muffled.

“It was fun to watch you all flustered,” he teased.

“Ugh. Shut up,” he grumbled and lifted his head to find a huge grin spread upon Dick's pretty lips.

Slightly irritated, Jason wanted to rouse him up. Cupping his cheek, he pulled the man close and Dick's laughter immediately stopped as he just stared at him wide eyed.

Smirking, Jason snatched his lips and kissed him roughly. He felt Dick freeze up for a moment but within seconds, he relaxed, kissing him back with a smile on his lips.

“Ugh," Jason groaned when Dick started chuckling. "Don't laugh.”

“No! I'm just…happy,” he murmured, lips hovering close to Jason's.

He rolled his eyes and kissed Dick again, this time a little gentler and much sweeter.

\----

When Jason had brought Dick home, the family was relieved and thanked him graciously. 

Then proceeded to lecture Dick for not being careful and why was he always a magnet for trouble. Jason just watched as the family fawned over him, hugging him yet reprimanding him at the same time.

Jason stuck around the house, watched as the family got to work with tending to Dick's wounds. Actually wouldn't let him leave when he tried too. Said he had to stay and which he didn't argue against.

As he quickly learned, Alfred was a master of everything. He only had to take one look at Dick's leg to conclude that it was just a sprain. The old man also knew how to use magic as well and swiftly set up a medical bay with a flick of his wand.

Jason was still mesmerized by that fact.

The verdict after tending to his ankle was that Dick needed a few week's rest and no strenuous activities. Was banned from overworking himself and had to stay home. He wasn't happy with the fact but if Jason will take care of him, then he would agree to it.

Then came the awkward moment for Jason as all eyes were on him.

“ _Uh._ ” He stuttered and tried to avoid their gazes but it wasn't working.

Bruce had his arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes staring at him with intimidation and searched him for an answer. The man didn't even have to breathe a word to get Jason to answer because he did it immediately.

“I'm dating your son?” he blurted, little unsure if they were or weren't. It wasn't confirmed if they were official or not because all Jason did was save him and they kissed a few times. Okay, maybe kissed a lot.

“Who confessed?” Bruce asked with an arched brow like the fact that he was dating his son was the least of his concern.

Jason blinked in confusion at Bruce. “Uh...Dick.”

Then immediately Bruce turned around to his family and held out a hand. “Hand it over.” And now Jason was even more confused than ever.

“It appears that Master Bruce won the bet,” Alfred said.

 _Wait._ They weren't betting on them were they?

“Tt. I should have listened to Father.” Damian grumbled. "I didn't believe that Grayson would have caved first."

“Shouldn't have put my trust in Jason. Dick being Dick, I should have expected he couldn't wait any longer.” Tim complained and glared at his older brother who was snickering from where he sat.

“What?” Jason wanted an explanation and them talking around him was getting on his nerves.

“They made a bet on who would ask who out first. You or me.” Dick explained.

 _What the fuck?_ Jason couldn't believe that something like this had been going on behind his back. “You guys knew?”

“You didn't hide it very well,” Tim said frowning at him as he handed his money over to Bruce.

“I uh—”

“Don't worry about it,” Dick said and gestured for Jason to come to his side which he did.

He threaded their fingers together and smiled brightly at him. “They just like to take bets.”

"I see..."

“I'm sorry they're weird.”

“Yeah. _Weird_ and you guys are wizards and you use magic.”

Dick just smiled and popped his wand out of his boot. He waved it around and a chair appeared behind Jason. He tugged at his lover and made him sit down before he climbed into his lap. Jason almost freaked out but tried to contain himself as Dick shuffled around, positioned himself so that he was sitting sideways with his legs dangling off of Jason.

He linked his hands behind his neck and kissed him on the cheek. “Welcome to the family."

Jason didn't know what he was getting himself into but that didn't seem to matter too much as he kissed Dick properly on the lips, ignoring all the bickering that was going on in the background.


End file.
